


Search for people, places and things

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: One Last Time, One Last Fight [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Cover Art, Facebook, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The space between 3/19, 5:47pm, and 3/20, 1:11am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search for people, places and things

**Author's Note:**

> Hang on to your hats, kids.

[Image of Facebook messages between Puck and Finn, indicating a time gap after Finn's last response at 3/19 5:47pm]  



End file.
